what happens at night
by WhySoSerious94
Summary: Lucas is being tormented by Caleb. MxM


Well hello i havent written anything in a long time and this was just to get the juices flowing. As i have said i am not a writer so if it sucks dont kill me. Also this is for to darkness fell russian laughed for telling me to get off my ass and write somehing. oh and i may write another chapter but u have to tell me if i should or not so i will just leave the ending like that untill other wise

Lucas opened his eyes, the closing of his bedroom door waking him from his dreamless sleep. He knew who is was, feeling stupid to think that he would even be able to get rest tonight. These visits had been going on for the past few weeks and always ended with lucas in pain, more bruses covering his batered body always wishing he was somewhere els. Caleb stayed in the door way for a moment, eyes adjusting to the darkness before slowly moving twords lucas, old floorboards creeaking underneeth his feet bare, couldent help the smile the spread on his face when lucas immediately sat up in his presents. He stood in the middle of the room, body clad in only a pair of pajama bottoms, the moonlight shining through the blinds making him glow.

No words needed to be said as lucas stood from his bed and begain to move to the intruder but not fast enough as a strong hand griped on his arm, draging lucas twords a firm body. 'stop fucking around' said caleb tighting his hold on the teens arm, leaving another set of bruses. Lucas looked down not meeting the males gaze, face scrunching up as the grip got tighter and his arm started to slightly goin numb. Lifting up his chin caleb smiled sadisticly, keeping his gaze as he forcing his tongue down lucas's throat, sucking his lower lip in hs mouth and biting down till he tasted blood. Lucas cringed, wanting to pull away, hid under the covers untill the sun came out where he knew he would be safe. But he knew better, remembering the last time his pushed Caleb off of him and alsoing rembering trying to cover up a swollen eye and a split lip. So he stayed still allowing the other male control the kiss, letting his tongue engulf his mouth and taste every inch. After a few moments Calebs hand relaxed, insted placing his hands on lucas's ass, grinding his hips forword, making the teen feel how stiff he was beneath his pants. pulling back Caleb eyes rested on lucas smirking when he wouldent look up, opting to stare intently at his door. He loved how easy it was for him to control the little bitch, amused that he really dident give a fuck about the little fagget, if he wanted to taste cock then it might as well be his.

Lucas closed his eyes, wating to hear the instructions the would be for tonights events. Letting out a sigh when caleb told him to get on his knees, thanking god that it was only a blowjob tonight and not real sex, Caleb had a tendency of not stretching him before penetration saying that he loved when his was so tight he could bearly get his tip in. Lucas sank to his knees wasting no time tugging down Calebs trousers and taking him into his the member from base to tip, twisting his wrist when he reached the head. His other hand goning for the males balls, knowing he liked that spot right behind them to be touched. Calebs legs quaked a bit, moaning softly, placing his hand in Lucis's hair his other running up and down his toned chest, rolling his pecked nipples between his thumb and fourfinger making his dick twitch inbetween lucas's fingers. Lucas moved himself closer, letting Calebs tip run along his lips, the blood from his cut mixing with the droplets of seamen falling from his cock, wrapping his lips around the head giving a hard suck, his tongue pushing into the slit opening it up with his slick muscle. Calebs fingers griped his hair harder urging him on, strings of curse words coming from his mouth.

Knowing what Caleb wants Lucas lets him fall from his lips. Sticking two fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet he rached around Calbes hips and found his pucker, entering both appendages in the hole knowing Caleb like the stinging burn of his two fingers at once. Lucas let his tounge move along the length of Calebs penis, fingers crooking in search of the mans prostate. Knew he found it when both of calbes hands went to his skull, digging his nails into his scalp. Lucas ignored the pain and focus on the task at hand. Wrapping his lips back around the member easing it in his mouth, his tounge tracing the thick vain that ran the length of the moaned and chewed on his lower lip, his hands pushing Lucas head forward, giding his dick down the teens throat. Lucas willed himself not to throw up, swallowing as the objet roughtly went down.

He took a deep breath through his nose and tightend his throat, making Caleb cruse and rock his hip forward. Caleb set a steady pace with his pelvis, slapping Lucas fafe evey time his teeth grazed his shaft. Lucas circled his fingers agents Calebs prostate, eyes watering from the force of the cock fucking its way in and out of his throat. He placed his free hand over the males balls. Twisting and rolling them between his fingers, feeling them slightly draw up at the touch. Caleb was a panting mess, matching the thrusting of his hips to the pushing of the teens fingers. He knew he was close, his senses over loaded from the pleaser Lucas was giving him, the tightness of his throat and the prodding of his fingers making his abdomen clench up. Caleb pulled himself out, telling lucas to keep rubbing that spot as he stroked his slick cock, swollen head coating Lucas's face in come. Last jet going in his hair. Lucas diddent move, letting the cooling spunk drip off his face, the only sound in the room is Calebs labored breathing. His hole spasming around Lucas fingers, knew it was time to pull out when Calebs hands left his hair. No words were exchanged and no looks were given. Caleb simply dressed himeself and left the room, only turning too see Lucas standing from his knees and head twords the bathroom.


End file.
